


Everything Together Trying To Be So Cool

by DefaltManifesto



Series: Domme!Eva Series [3]
Category: Goon (2011)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Femdom, First Time Bottoming, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Pegging, Riding, sex negotiations, toxic masculinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s the deal?” Eva asks, poking Xavier’s knee with her toes.</p><p>“I want to,” Xavier says. “It’s just, I mean…I trust you both but I’m not sure I’m there yet.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Together Trying To Be So Cool

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd so feel free to point out any glaring errors. 
> 
> A warning as well that I couldn't find an adequate tag for is that at some points Xavier comes off as hesitant but Eva always checks in before going further. I just wanted to explore writing a character who wants something but who also is nervous about the thing they want. Feel free to hit me up on tumblr if you want a better explanation. 
> 
> Title from Screen by twenty one pilots. I found it fitting to how nervous Xavier is about being vulnerable.

[The tumblr](http://schizzar.tumblr.com)

 

Eva likes being naked when she scenes. There’s something about being naked that makes her feel confident, especially since it means Doug and Xavier can’t keep their eyes off of her. When Xavier decides he wants Doug to fuck him for the first time, she keeps her clothes on. It wouldn’t do to distract them, not when Xavier is already nervous. Still, she feels weird sitting at the head of the bed fully clothed as Xavier and Doug make out in the middle of the bed.

Every time Doug starts to push him down, he resists, and every time Doug listens and they go back to more equal footing as they kiss. Eva chews at the inside of her lip and then reaches out with her foot to nudge both of them. Xavier won’t look at her and Doug looks flustered. He’s wearing the pinched expression that says he knows he’s doing something wrong but he’s not sure what it is. Honestly, Eva isn’t sure either.

“What’s the deal?” Eva asks, poking Xavier’s knee with her toes.

“I want to,” Xavier says. “It’s just, I mean…I trust you both but I’m not sure I’m there yet.”

Eva takes a deep breath and then sits all the way up. “You and I are trading alright? Sit against the headboard and spread your legs.”

Xavier scrambles to obey and Eva rolls off the bed long enough to get naked before sitting on the bed with her back against his chest. She spreads her legs and tucks her face in Xavier’s neck.

“We’re going to have Doug fuck me the way he’ll fuck you,” Eva says.

“Okay…” Xavier says.

Eva raises her eyebrows at Doug and that’s the only cue he needs to get naked himself. He climbs back on the bed and shoulders his way between her legs. Eva tries not to get too distracted as he starts to slide his tongue over her clit, instead pressing her lips to Xavier’s ears.

“He’ll open you up on his tongue first too,” she says. “He’s good with his mouth, knows just how…ah, fuck…”

She hooks a leg over Doug’s shoulders and rocks down against his mouth. Doug takes that as encouragement to slide his first finger into the wet heat of her cunt. It always takes her by surprise how quick Doug can get her wet. She almost gets distracted by the feeling of his fingers stretching her open but then Xavier’s arms wrap around her stomach and she remembers what she’s doing. She twines the fingers of one of her hands with one of Xavier’s.

“He’s gentler than you think,” she says, her voice a soft sigh. “He knows his own body, knows how to control it and make me feel good. He can do it with you, you know he can. You trust him with everything else…”

Xavier’s hard against her back and he tucks his face against her neck. “Trust you too…”

The words settle in her head and they almost form a thought but then Doug slips in a third finger to stretch her even wider. A moan escapes her and she reaches up to twist her fingers through Xavier’s hair. It always surprises her how good the stretch of Doug’s big fingers feel inside of her, slow and careful as he fumbles for the lube to add to the slickness and make it easier.

“Can I…?” Doug asks, sitting back on his heels.

“Yeah, hurry up,” Eva says.

Doug grabs a condom from the night stand and rolls it on. Eva sits up a bit and throws her legs on either side of Xavier’s thighs so that when Doug starts to press into her, Xavier can imagine it’s him. She has every intention of saying something to Xavier, but it’s been awhile since Doug fucked her. She settles for gasping and whimpering out her pleasure. Given the way Xavier grips her closer, she figures it’s just as arousing for him.

           

-.-

 

“Doug isn’t going to fuck you,” Eva says.

It’s just her and Xavier in the living room. She’d told Doug her plan and he’d agreed it was a good idea that she talk with Xavier on her own. She could dom two people, but when Xavier was this nervous, she wanted to have all of her attention on him. However, it seems to make him even more nervous.

"Uh, why not?” Xavier asks, squirming on the couch and folding his arms across his chest.

“Because he freaks you out for some reason,” Eva says as she sits down next to him. “You don’t have to say why, but clearly you are. You said you trust me though, and I’m purely in your personal life, not your work life too like Doug is.”

“That’s part of it actually,” Xavier says, staring down at his lap. “Like, he’ll think less of me once he’s seen me like…that.”

Eva raises her eyebrows. “Does Doug seem like he thinks less of me?”

Xavier’s lips twist into an ugly frown. “Of course not.”

"You know, it doesn’t make you less of a man to take it up the ass,” Eva says. “I fuck Doug like, all the time.”

“I know, I know. Mostly.” Xavier leans his head back against the couch. “I guess I let some of the shit the guys say get to me.”

Eva bites her lip and then curls into Xavier’s side. “I know. It’s some toxic shit. When you’re ready, you can ask me and I’ll fuck you.”

“What about right now?” Xavier asks in a rush.

“You sure?” she asks, pulling back in surprise.

“I want to. I think about it, even if I have weird hang ups about it, and I trust you so…what the hell, why not?” Xavier says. He seems to relax once he’s said it. “Just, we’ll take it slow?”

“As slow as you want.”

 

-.-

 

Eva’s never fucked a virgin, at least, not like this. Doug had been at home in his body, trusting its reactions to Eva’s artful touch, but Xavier isn’t like that. She has to take her time, not that she minds. It’s just…a lot. Every time he starts to relax into the gentle thrust of her fingers, he seems to realize what he’s done and tenses back up again.

So Eva opts for a different tactic.

“The first time I did this to Doug, he came two times,” she says, fingers rubbing against his hole. She could push them in but she doesn’t, determined not to go any further until Xavier’s definitely ready for it.

“I don’t think this could make me come twice,” Xavier says.

“Of course not. You’re not the same as Doug.” She kisses his hip and wraps her other hand loosely around his cock. “You’ll respond differently, but whatever your reaction is, it’s okay. It’s okay to need it, or even just want it really bad. No matter how you react, I’m not going to think less of you for it.”

From everything she knows about Xavier, it’s easy to put the pieces together to know how afraid Xavier is to really like it. She knows how tightly he clings to his masculinity. She knows how good she can make it for him. But she also knows what it feels like to be overwhelmed by how good something feels, so she stays slow and patient. She keeps talking, stupid shit, sappy shit about how good he is. It works though, and soon Xavier relaxes and stays that way.

“You can…” Xavier rolls his hips down and Eva slides her fingers in nice and easy. “Fuck…”

She looks up at him, smiling when she sees how he’s got an arm over his head as he bites at his lip. After a moment, she removes her hand from his dick. It just makes Xavier rock his hips down more and she has to bite back the filthy words she wants to say as he gets more into it. When she works a third finger in, Xavier sighs and lets his legs fall open wider. She waits until he’s used to it before searching at his prostate and rubbing against it with a firm pressure.

His cock spurts out more pre-come and he squirms, a wet sounding gasp escaping him. She pushes him a little further before pulling her fingers out, not wanting to run the risk of overwhelming him when he’s finally relaxed. She sits back on her heels, taking in the flush spreading over Xavier’s chest. He looks fucked out and she hasn’t even grabbed her strap on yet.

“You ready?” she asks.

“Yeah, holy shit, yes,” Xavier says.

She grins and shifts on the bed to grab her harness and slide it on. She’d picked her smallest one, determined not to give Xavier _too_ much. As she lubes up the strap-on, she debates how they should fuck. She wants to see his expressions so she can read him and make sure she isn’t doing too much. At the same time though, she doesn’t want to do it missionary style.

"Wanna ride me?” she asks.

“Uh, sure,” Xavier says.

They swap positions and Eva braces herself against the headboard so Xavier has as much leverage and stability as he needs.

“Here,” she says, reaching up to cup his face and pull him in for a kiss.

It seems to steady both of them and she loses herself in the kiss. She doesn’t want to rush him, doesn’t want to fuck with the delicate balance they’ve finally managed to find. Xavier pulls away and sits up so he isn’t perched on her thighs and holds himself carefully over her strap-on. It’s not like a real dick. It’s hard and unyielding, and when Xavier hesitates, she almost panics. He just takes a deep breath and eases himself the rest of the way down. He goes still then and Eva holds on to his hips with a tight grip to act as an anchor for him.

“What’s it feel like?” she asks.

“Weird. Good,” Xavier says. “Fuck…”

He leans forward, his weight heavy as he tucks his face against her neck, and she brings her arms up to wrap around the middle of his back and hold him close. He lets out another hushed curse and shifts his hips a bit. It’s the perfect movement because a surprised sounding moan escapes him and he clings tighter to her. She keeps herself still, holding him as he figures out what works for him, learning how to get the dildo to rub up against the right parts and make him feel the best.

Eva pushes him back again so they can kiss. Xavier shifts to grab the headboard to brace himself against it and starts up a slow rhythm up and down. She sucks at his lower lip, nibbling at it to coax out another surprised moan. Once he’s found a rhythm that works, Eva breaks the kiss and then wraps one of her hands loosely around his dick.

“Fuck,” he hisses, rocking down and then into her hand.

“Yeah, that’s it,” she says, toying with the head of his dick. “Take what you need, that’s what I’m here for.”

She gets a glimpse of some sort of shattered look in his eyes, like she’s finally taken him apart, and then he’s coming all over her hand and their stomachs, eyes squeezed shut tight. He all but collapses against her and she can feel his thighs shaking. She worries she pushed him too hard but after a few more seconds he pulls back enough to press their lips together in a harsh kiss. Eva pushes her fingers though his hair, holding him close as they kiss, her own arousal ratcheting up as he fucks his tongue into her mouth.

“Up,” she says, pulling out of the kiss and tapping at his hips. “You’ll want me out now while you’re still high on the endorphins.”

“Right, right,” Xavier says. He winces as he eases up off her and then helps her undo the harness. “Can I…can I go down on you?”

“I’m not gonna say not that offer,” she says, pulling up the edge of the sheet to wipe her stomach clean before spreading her legs and letting Xavier settle between them.

He’s more eager than she thought he’d be, soft noises escaping him and making his lips vibrate against her clit. She’d known he was eager to please but his enthusiasm still takes her by surprise. She comes faster than she would like, the feeling crashing over her all at once. She grabs at his hair to pull him up over her so she can push their lips together, licking her taste out of his mouth until she’s satisfied she’s rewarded him.

“That was so fucking good, and not just the end part,” she says, pushing him back so he can sit on her thighs like before. “You were so good for me the whole time, you know that? It’s fucking hot.”

Xavier flushes, lips quirking up in a tentative smile. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”


End file.
